


100+8 are...?

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Emma and regina are fighting over who has to help henry with his maths homework tonight… neither of them know anything about maths asked by lesbian-writing-prompts





	

“Regina” The name of the brunette has an edge of desperation Regina finds herself amused with it as she raises her head from the pot she had been looking intently at for the past minute and a half.

“Yes, dear?” She asks, noticing Emma’s mussed hair and the small yet distinct stains of blue ink that cover her digits and her chin. The blonde, however, doesn’t look impressed with her raised brow and she comes closer to her, entering the kitchen and plopping herself in the nearest chair with a thud.

“Why did you enroll our son in a normal school?” She groans dramatically, dropping her head into her hands. “I’m sure with the amount of fairy tale characters that live here an unusual one would have been easier”

Regina smirks and turns once again to the pot, stirring it once before settling the wooden spoon next to it and turning towards the defeated-looking blonde in one swirl. She already knows where this is going, of course.

“We decided…” She starts only to be interrupted by Emma who has raised her head again and is looking at her, the stain on her chin now even bigger than before and with distinct fingerprints dusting over her cheeks.

“You decided! I told you I could help him with… with English and literature… and things like that! Not with…”

“And I told you” Regina patiently explains while sighing inwardly and picking a napkin, crouching next to Emma with a hand firmly grasping the blonde’s knee as she would do with a child. “That I would help him with his homework as long as…”

“I don’t know a thing about math!” Emma explodes while fiddling with her fingers, the ring she wears at her middle right finger shining under the bright lights of the room as Regina tenderly grabs her chin and proceeds to wipe the stains clean eliciting something that seems to be an apologetically look from the blonde. “Please Regina, I know is my turn but couldn’t you…?”

Regina rises and look at her wife with what she hopes is a stern look. “We said” She enunciates clearly “That I was going to help him with chemistry and biology. I never agreed on his math homework”

“You tricked me!” Emma replies while rising as well, towering over Regina just enough for the brunette to look at her lips for one second before focusing on her eyes once again. “You know… It should be your turn. I helped him last night”

“With an essay he had already half-finished” Regina scoffs as she turns towards the dinner. “It’s your turn Miss Swan and you know it”

“Don’t you…”

At the top of the stairs Henry peeks from his room while shaking his head morosely, cellphone firmly grasped on his hand. “Yeah… they are discussing who will be helping me again” Chuckling, he turns towards his bed where all his books and notebooks are spread as widely as possible. “They are always like this. Yeah, better if I go down and told them I already finished almost everything. See you tomorrow Grace. Yeah” Blushing at the other girl’s response he throws his phone over the mattress and peers outside once again.

His mothers are finally silent albeit that doesn’t mean a thing if he remembers correctly the times he has needed to blech his mind when he has walked in whenever he thought his mothers weren’t discussing anymore. Nope, not doing that.

Instead, he plops down his bed and picks a random comic. Home sweet home.


End file.
